Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and a method for virtualizing a network interface. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a device and a method for virtualizing a network interface using a network interface card (NIC).
Description of the Related Art
In the field of virtualization technology, host virtualization technology has evolved drastically in recent years and is about to being completed technically. However, it is very difficult to implement network virtualization because most functions of network devices depend on hardware (H/W). Moreover, if the virtualization function is implemented in software (S/W), performance of the virtualized network devices may be degraded such that packet data cannot be transferred at high speed.
Korean Patent No. 10-1232211, Korean Patent No. 10-1275293, and Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0046240 disclose virtualization of network devices. However, these documents focus on the structure of devices for supporting a virtual network.